Tales of a Gutsy Shinobi
by cahayapuji22
Summary: Kejadian tak terduga terjadi pada malam penyegelan yang membuat Yondaime Hokage lolos dari kematian. Petualangan Naruto, putra Yondaime yang dikenal sebagai shinobi tidak berbakat dimulai. Pertarungan Naruto vs Akatsuki untuk menggapai perdamaian.
1. Peace Treaty with Kumogakure

**Tales of a Gutsy Shinobi**

**By cahayapuji22**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genres : Family, Adventure, Action, Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : ?**

**Warning : Typo, abal, aneh, strong!naru, dll. **

**Just for fun**

**Don't like? Dont read**

**Tales of a Gutsy Shinobi**

**Chapter 1**

**Peace Treaty with Kumogakure**

Sore hari langit orange tanda pamit sang mentari menghiasi desa Konoha yang nampak masih sibuk. Puluhan jounin berkumpul dihadapan pria bersurai pirang yang membingkai wajahnya. Permata saphirenya menatap tajam pada bawahannya,tatapan yang jarang ditunjukkan hokage teramah konoha tersebut.

"Cari naruto ke seluruh pelosok konoha segera" ucapnya tegas. "Baik" balas para jounin sedetik kemudian melesat meninggalkan sang hokage di ruangannya.

Ya. Ternyata penyebab perubahan sikap Minato-sang hokage adalah putranya, Namikaze Naruto yang dikabarkan menghilang setelah berhasil kabur dengan menjahili penjaga pribadinya-Kakashi. Minato baru saja menghadiri rapat perjanjian perdamaian dengan Kumogakure dan kini ia harus menghadapi kejahilan putra kecilnya lagi. Minato memang sangat protektif terhadap Naruto, ia sangat menghawatirkannya terlebih perjanjian dengan Kumogakure tersasa ada yang ganjil.

Minato tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto yang masih polos itu pergi jauh dari Konoha,dari sisinya karena pastinya banyak pihak yang mengincar Naruto untuk menjatuhkan Konoha, baik itu musuh yang dendam pada Minato di PD3 ataupun pria bertopeng yang bisa kapan saja mengambil Kyubi-mengulang kejadian 5 tahun lalu. Walaupun identitas naruto sebagai putranya dirahasiakan dari luar desa Konoha, tapi tetap saja sebagai ayahnya ia sangat menghawatirkan Naruto meski seringkali orang menganggap putranya tidak berbakat, ia tetap percaya pada peninggalan mendiang istrinya-Kushina tersebut. Kini Minato mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak memasang fuin hiraisin pada Naruto, dirinya lengah hanya karena biasanya bisa merasakan chakra Naruto. Sekarang ia tidak bisa merasakannya, memikirkannya saja semakin membuatnya khawatir. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Naruto.

.

.

.

"Yosh! Akhirnya berhasil ttebayo" Naruto tertawa dalam hati, akhirnya ia bisa kabur dari dari guru mata satu-Kakashi yang mengawasi 'latihan neraka' itu. Ia heran mengapa ayahnya seakan memaksanya untuk mempelajari fuinjutsu-latihan neraka yang menurutnya rumit dan hanya membuat kepalanya pecah, ia lebih baik mempelajari gaya lempar shuriken itachi yang rumit daripada belajar fuinjutsu. Padahal ia hanya bocah 5 tahun yang ingin bermain dengan teman sebayanya . Walaupun para orang dewasa itu selalu menatapnya tajam setiap kali mengajak anaknya bermain. Naruto kini berada di tempat yang tidak dikenalinya, banyak berjejer rumah-rumah jepang tradisional. Tapi ia tidak memedulikannya yang penting ia bebas dari mansion besar yang seakan memenjarakannya.

"Hoy..cepatlah, kau ingin kita ketahuan hah" suara bentakan itu mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dari mengamati bangunan aneh-menurutnya, ia segera bersembunyi saat netranya menangkap dua orang shinobi yang berpakaian asing baginya yang salah satunya sedang menggendong anak perempuan berlari dengan cepat menuju arah perbatasan Konoha. Naruto menekan chakranya dan mulai mengikuti shinobi itu diam-diam."Oy..oy kau tidak merasakan bagaimana membawa anak yang tak hentinya memberontak menendangmu. Tunggulah sebentar."

"Apa susahnya kau tinggal membuatnya pingsan, masalah beres bukan?" salah satu orang itu-Toroi membalas keluhan rekan misi sekaligus adiknya sendiri-Oboi. Mereka adalah shinobi Kumogakure yang dikenal sebagai chunin bersaudara.

"Aku tidak mau aniki,bagaimana jika dia pingsan dan berpengaruh pada byakugannya atau yang lebih buruk ia mati dan kita akan dihukum taicho karena gagal menjalankan misi penting ini" Toroi sweetdrop mengengar jawaban oboi. "Baka, mau hidup atau mati yang kita perlukan hanya mata byakugannya bodoh." umpatan kakaknya itu dibalas cengiran oleh Oboi.

Naruto yang mengikutinya dari belakang memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan dua orang itu,tapi dari yang didengarnya yang pasti ia harus menyelamatkan anak permpuan itu agar ia bisa mempunyai teman. Teman pertamanya. Naruto mempercepat langkahnya yang mulai jauh tertinggal, mencoba menyusul dua shinobi itu. 'Aku harus berani ttebayo, ini saatnya membuktikan bahwa aku bukan shinobi tidak berbakat yang mencoreng nama Namikaze lagi' batin naruto menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Berhenti, lepaskan anak itu hoy!" tubuh dua shinobi itu menegang, mereka tidak siap jika harus melawan shinobi dari desa terkuat saat ini. Mereka hanya chunin yang bertugas membawa heirres hyuga selagi ketua dan rekan lainya mengalihkan peerhatian hokage dan kepala klan hyuga. Dua shinobi kumo itu membalikan badan dan mendapati bocah kecil yang menghalanginya.

"Aniki sepertinya ada bocah tersesat yang mau jadi pah- " perkataan Oboy tak terselesaikan karena dipotong naruto "jangan remehkan aku, aku Namikaze Naruto akan mengalahkan kalian ingat itu" perkataan itu membuat mata keduanya membelalak kaget. Namikaze. Nama yang disegani kawan dan ditakuti lawan. Semua shinobi yang merupakan musuh Konoha hanya diberi satu perintah yaitu untuk kabur.

Naruto melesat maju memanfaatkan kelengahan musuh, mengayunkan kaki kanannya pada Toroy yang langsung disadari shinobi Kumo itu. Tak menyerah Naruto melesatkan tinjunya ke arah perut disusul tinjunya yang lain namun, serangan tinju yang mengenainya seakan tak berasa di tubuh kekar itu. Merasa serangannya tak berhasil Naruto mundur beberapa langkah menjauh dari Toroy dan segera membuat heandseal.

**"Bunshin no jutsu"**

Pofft... "Eh..."pekik Naruto. Muncul bunshin yang tidak jelas bentuknya dan menghilang kembali dalam kepulan menyadari bunshin adalah kelemahanya. Ia bahkan tak pernah membuat bunshin smpurna saat berlatih bersama kakashi. Hanya taijutsu dasar dan penggunaan kunai shuriken yang ia punya, ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menyerang langsung. Ia menyesal sering kabur saat latihan ninjutsu dengan ayahnya.

"Ha..ha..ha..heh kukira semua orang yang bermarga Namikaze adalah orang yang harus kuhindari. Tidak seperti hokage dan 'bocah prodigy' yang sering dibicarakan itu, kau lemah bocah" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat, mengapa ia selalu dibandingkan dengan ayahnya? Ia sadar memang ia tak mewarisi kejeniusan sang ayah tapi Naruto adalah Naruto bukan Minato. Ia sangat tidak suka jika dibandingkan seperti itu dan sekarang ditambah 'bocah prodigy' siapa itu? Tapi semua itu tidak penting, sekarang ia harus menyelamatkan temannya-calon temannya.

"Aku tidak lemah..!" sahutnya sambil maju ke arah Toroi yang siap dengan tendangannya. Naruto menundukan kepala melewati kaki musuh, tubuhnya yang kecil memudahkannya untuk melewati musuh dan menendangnya dari belakang . Tendangan yang disertai chakra dan lebih bertenaga dari sebelumnya sehingga membuat Toroi jatuh tak membuang kesempatan segera ia menghunuskan kunai yang ia bawa untuk berjaga-jaga( perintah ayahnya ) ke leher musuh sambil mendudukinya. Ternyata toroi salah telah meremehkan Naruto.

**"Raiton : Raigatana"**

Naruto menoleh mendapati Oboi siap menyerangnya.

.

.

.

Minato sudah menggengam kunai hiraisin berniat menggunakan jurus andalannya setelah melihat keadaan naruto dalam bola kristal milik sandaime hokage-Hiruzen yang segera ia urungkan setelah Hiruzen menahan lengannya."Biarkan naruto mengatasi masalahnya sendiri Minato" ucap Hiruzen tenang. "Tapi-" ucapan Minato dipotong cepat oleh sandaime. "Kau terlalu mengekangnya untuk mempelajari fuinjutsu agar mewarisi jurus andalanmu itu bukan? Kau tak pernah membiarkanya untuk mencari potensinya sendiri. Kau menyegel kyubi dalam tubuhnya karena kau percaya padanya, maka biarkan dia menghadapi takdirnya sendiri Minato."

Minato terdiam menyerap perkataan sandaime padanya. Minato mengakuinya, ia terlalu memaksa naruto, tapi apakah salah jika ia mempersiapkan Naruto untuk menghadapi takdirnya menghadapi musuh misterius yang tak bisa dihadapinya-pria bertopeng. Ia juga megajari Naruto fuinjutsu karena ia menyesal tak sempat menurunkannya pada 'dia' sehingga Minato berharap Naruto bisa mewarisi jurus itu, namun memang Naruto tak berminat untuk mempelajarinya.

"Percayalah padanya, ia putramu datanglah saat dia berhasil mengatasinya" Hiruzen berlalu keluar setelah ia menepuk pundak Minato. Minato tersadar dan mengamati kembali pertarungan perdana putranya. "Aku percaya padamu Naruto karena kau adalah putraku" guman Minato.

.

.

.

Naruto menoleh mendapati Oboy siap menyerangnya dengan pedang dilapisi chakra petir hendak menusuk ke arahnya. "Kusso..!" Naruto mengumpat, ternyata pertarungannya dengan Toroi memberi kesempatan Oboi untuk mengikat anak permpuan yang tadi dibawanya dan bersiap menyerangnya. Saat pedang dilapisi petir itu hampir mencapai ke arahnya Naruto menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping untuk menghindari serangan itu. Oboi yang kaget karena Naruto menghindar tak bisa menghentikan gerakannya hingga pedangnnya menusuk Toroi yang masih menelungkup.

"Argh..sialan kau Oboi, mengapa kau malah menyerangku bodoh. Hosh..hosh.." Toroi mengumpat mendapati kebodohan adiknya sambil menahan sakit di punggungnya. "Maaf aniki tapi kau yang salah mengapa kau ada di hadapan pedangku yang akan menyerang bocah kecil itu" jawaban itu semakin membuat Toroi naik pitam. "Aku dari tadi disini baka..!" jawabnya dengan nafas tersenggal, ia meringis kesakitan.

"Oh baiklah-baiklah aku yang salah lagi. Aniki kau istirahat saja biar aku yang mengurusnya, lagipula gadis kecil itu sudah pingsan seperti apa yang kau perintahkan ternyata dia tetap baik-baik saja."jelas Oboi yang merasa bersalah melihat keadaan kakaknya. "Tentu saja baik baka. Sekarang cepat bereskan dia jangan banyak omong."

Oboi kembali menghunus pedangnya ke arah Naruto yang ditangkis kunai milik Naruto. Terjadi jual beli serangan yang tak seimbang antara kunai dan pedang hingga kunai Naruto terlepas dari genggamannya dan melukai tangannya. Naruto mundur melebarkan jaraknya dengan Oboy. Ia mulai sulit mengatur kembali nafasnya yang tersenggal. Ini tidak baik jika ia tak berbuat sesuatu ia akan kalah dengan cepat. Naruto menatap Oboy tajam diseberangnya dengan backround sungai, disamping sungai terdapat pohon yang mengikat anak yang ingin diselamatkan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum kecil.

Naruto mengeluarkan beberapa shuriken yang dibawanya, melemparkan ke arah musuhnya. Oboy menghindarinya dengan mundur ke belakang, lemparan shuriken seperti itu mudah dihidari oleh tingkat chunin sepertinya.

**"Raiton : Raigatana"**

Naruto menyeringai, segera ia melemparkan kunai dilapisi chakra sehingga kunai itu meleast cepat ke arah Oboi. Oboi mundur menghindari serangan dengan jutsu petir yang masih belum dilesatkan namun ia masuk perangkap Naruto, dibelakangnya adalah sungai. Oboi yang tak siap terjatuh masuk ke sungai dan terkena jutsu petirnya sendiri. Jurus petir miliknya jadi berkali lipat lebih kuat karena mendapat medium perambatnya-air.

Naruto jatuh terduduk dengan nafas tersenggal. Tak lama kemudian muncul kepala klan hyuga-Hiashi yang mendapat kabar penculikan putrinya dari hokage. Ia tak menyangka Naruto yang sering tidak dianggap tidak berbakat bisa mengalahkan dua shinobi kumogakure. Ia segera menyadarkan putrinya-Hinata dan melepas ikatan di tangannya.

Minato muncul diiringi kilatan kuning dan langsung menggendong Naruto yang tampak kelelahan. "Tou-chan.." panggil Naruto dengan suara yang lemah. "Tou-chan bangga padamu Naruto. Sekarang beristirahatlah." Ucapnya lembut yang dibalas anggukan Naruto yang menyamankan posisinya di gendongan ayahnya.

Setelah memastikan Naruto tertidur, Minato membalikan badannya dan mengayunkan tangannya yang bebas, tanda perintah untuk membereskan dua shinobi kumo kepada para anbu yang baru saja tiba di tempat kejadian. Ia segera melakukan hiraisin ke mansionnya untuk menidurkan Naruto di kamarnya dan kembali ke kantor hokage mananti laporan sambil menghadap jendela menikmati pemandangan malam langit Konoha.

"Hokage-sama" minato berbalik dan mendapati anbu dengan topeng dog atau anjing sedang berlutut menghadapnya. "Bagaimana hasilnya Inu?" tanya Minato menatap anbu berkode name Inu itu. "Dua chunin yang dihadapi naruto sudah dibawa ke divisi introgasi. Sedangkan pemimpin penyerangan di kompleks hyuga yang diketahui merupakan missing-nin kumogakure berhasil kabur. Hyuga Hizashi adalah korban satu-satunya dalam insiden ini" Inu menyampaikan laporannya.

Minato memijit keningnya kejadian hari ini membuat kepalanya pusing. Ternyata kumogakure tidak hanya mengalihkan perhatian dengan pejanjian perdamaian saja tapi juga dengan menghadiri acara ulang tahun putri kepala klan hyuga. Menghilangnya Hinata membuat Hiashi khawatir tapi ia tak bisa meninggalkan tamunya. Hizashi kembaran Hiashi menawarkan untuk menggantikannya selagi Hiashi mencari Hinata. Tapi ternyata kedatangan perwakilan Kumo ke acara hyuga itu adalah sebagai pengalih. Hizashi yang mengetahuinya balik menyerang Kumo yang berakhir pada kematiannya.

"Sensei... sensei baik-baik saja? " ucapan Inu membuyarkan lamunannya, ia mengernyit mendegar panggilan yang tidak biasanya dipakai Inu atau muridnya kakashi dalam mode anbunya. Minato menghela nafas. "Ya tentu saja. Kakashi kirim gulungan pesan undangan rapat untuk Raikage" ucap Minato memberi perintah diikuti menghilangnya Kakashi dalam kepulan asap tipis.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang bisa Minato perbuat lagi. Ia sudah mengetahui rencananya A sang raikage yang pastinya menyewa missing-nin sebagai alibi agar terbebas dari tuduhan menghianati perjanjian yang baru saja dibuat. Jika saja ia memprotes kejadian hari ini, A pasti akan mengelak,jadi ia hanya akan memastikan bahwa kumogakure tak akan memicu perang kembali. Lagipula rencana Kumogakure untuk mencuri byakugan digagalkan oleh putranya sendiri dan mayat Hizashi juga berhasil diselamatkan sebelum dibawa missing-nin kumo tersebut.

Mengingat pertarungan putranya membuatnya menyadari bahwa ia telah salah mengekang Naruto dengan pembelajaran dasar fuinjutsu. Mungkin mengajarinya beberapa jutsu fuuton akan lebih disenangi putranya. Membayangkan betapa semangatnya Naruto saat mempelajarinya saja membuatnya senang. "Dia sangat mirip denganmu... Kushina" ucapnya pada angin yang berhembus lembut yang menerpa wajahnya.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

Hai para senpai semua salam kenal. Aku author baru yang mencoba mengembangkan bakat menulisku di fanfiction ini. Karena itu mohon bantuannya dengan memberi kritik, saran atau dengan menunjukan letak kesalahan dalam cerita pertamaku ini. Agar dapat diperbaiki lagi kedepannya demi kebaikan bersama. Mohon reviewnya minna...


	2. Night Sealing

**A/N :** **Sebelumnya aku minta maaf pada chapter pertama masih banyak kekurangan. Soal Hizashi itu dari bunke jadi kalaupun mayatnya dibawa tetap tidak bisa diambil byakugannya. Itu kesalahan aku. Jadi di chap pertama yang seakan menyimpulkan Kumo bisa mendapatkan byakugan dengan membawa mayat Hizashi, anggap saja dengan tidak diambilnya mayat Hizashi tidak memperdalam lubang di hati Neji (?) Hehe terimakasih pada yang sudah mengingatkan.**

** Selamat membaca...**

.

.

.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang bisa Minato perbuat lagi. Ia sudah mengetahui rencananya A sang raikage yang pastinya menyewa missing-nin sebagai alibi agar terbebas dari tuduhan menghianati perjanjian yang baru saja dibuat. Jika saja ia memprotes kejadian hari ini, A pasti akan mengelak,jadi ia hanya akan memastikan bahwa kumogakure tak akan memicu perang kembali. Lagipula rencana Kumogakure untuk mencuri byakugan digagalkan oleh putranya sendiri dan mayat Hizashi juga berhasil diselamatkan sebelum dibawa missing-nin kumo tersebut.

Mengingat pertarungan putranya membuatnya menyadari bahwa ia telah salah mengekang Naruto dengan pembelajaran dasar fuinjutsu. Mungkin mengajarinya beberapa jutsu fuuton akan lebih disenangi putranya. Membayangkan betapa semangatnya Naruto saat mempelajarinya saja membuatnya senang. "Dia sangat mirip denganmu... Kushina" ucapnya pada angin yang berhembus lembut yang menerpa wajahnya.

**Tales of a Gutsy Shinobi © cahayapuji22**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genres : Family, Adventure, Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : ?**

**Warning : Typos, abal, aneh, strong!naru, dll.**

**Just for fun**

**Don't like? Don't read**

**Tales of a Gutsy Shinobi**

**Chapter 2**

**Night Sealing**

Minato tersenyum kecil mengingat latihan pagi bersama putranya tadi, yang kini sedang diawasi muridnya. Tentu saja Naruto sangat bersemangat dalam latihan ini, walaupun sempat mengeluh untuk melewati saja penjelasan panjangnya tentang chakra dan teori jurus yang diajarkannya. "Dia benar-benar bersemangat" ucapnya sembari menampakkan senyum tampannya yang membuat warga yang dilewatinya merona merah.

Oh shit Minato lupa bahwa kini ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rapat dengan para dewan Konoha dan ia tanpa sadar tersenyum sendiri sepanjang jalan, pantas saja para warga banyak yang memperhatikannya. Minato memang lebih memilih berjalan kaki, ia hanya akan menggunakan hiraishin jika keadaan mendesak saja. Dengan berjalan kaki tentunya ia akan lebih dekat dengan warganya, bagaimanapun ia harus menjaga imagenya sebagai hokage.

Raut mukanya berubah serius. Minato bertanya-tanya untuk apa pertemuan mendadak ini, apapun itu semoga sesuatu yang baik. Kini langkah Minato hampir sampai di tempat pertemuan, ia membuka pintu.

"Selamat siang" ucapnya sembari menuju tempat yang sudah disediakan. Minato duduk dihadapan para tetua dan perwakilan klan yang saling berhadapan dibatasi meja pertemuan.

Setelah pembukaan dan penjelasan mengenai permasalahan yang dibahas, Minato menggeram kesal. Tetua itu membahasnya lagi dan lagi, ia sudah berkata bahwa Naruto terlalu kecil untuk menanggung beban itu. Ia paham Naruto sebagai anggota terakhir klan Uzumaki sangat diharapkan untuk melestarikan jurus khas desa pusaran air itu. Sebab itulah ia lebih memilih Naruto memakai marganya walau harus menghadapi musuhnya yang sebagian dari tiga negara besar setidaknya ia bisa melindunginya.

Sebenarnya dari awal Naruto memang menggunakan marga Namikaze, namun karena anggota terakhir Uzumaki sebelum Naruto sudah tiada, mau tidak mau Naruto harus menggantikannya demi menjaga eksistensi klan Uzumaki di Konoha.

"Naruto tidak berbakat menjadi shinobi, bahkan ia belum bisa membangkitkan kekei genkai klannya. Berbeda dengan anggota terakhir sebelumnya yang merupakan prodigy klan Uzumaki"

"Ini semua karna ulahnya, kita kehilangan prodigy klan penting. Kurasa ia pantas jika dibenci penduduk"

"Prodigy digantikan dengan Shinobi tak berbakat, ia benar-benar tak berguna"

"Bahkan sebagai senjata desa ia belum bisa diandalkan"

"Cukup" ucap Minato dengan suara yang terdengar lebih berat. Suara yang sedari tadi mengudara mendadak sunyi. Ini semua keterlaluan, mangapa pembahasan klan Naruto berubah menjadi ajang mencaci ketidakmampuan Naruto. Minato tahu jika Naruto tak terlalu menguasai teori tapi ia punya semangat dan minato percaya padanya.

"Menghina Naruto sama saja dengan menghinaku. Aku tidak mau hal ini dibahas lagi, Naruto bukan urusan kalian itu urusanku. Satu hal lagi Naruto bukan senjata desa" ucap Minato sembari berdiri dari duduknya.

"Jika saja kau menerima tawaranku dulu, untuk memasukan Naruto dalam root, hal ini tak akan terjadi, Yondaime" ucap Danzo menyeringai. "Naruto pasti sudah menjadi senjata andalan Konoha" lanjutnya.

Detik berikutnya Yondaime sudah dibelakang Danzo menghunuskan kunai spesialnya beberapa centi lagi sebelum leher Danzo. "Heh inikah hokage yang dikenal ramah itu, menyerang tetua yang dihormati di pertemuan dewan" Danzo berucap tenang walau tak memungkiri aura kemarahan Minato makin menjadi. Minato menghela nafas melemaskan posisi siaganya.

"Aku tak akan menyerahkan Naruto padamu atau siapapun. Pertemuan ini bubar dan jika aku mendengar hal ini dibahas lagi.." Minato mengucapkannya sembari tersenyum. Senyum yang berarti sebaliknya membuat para dewan yang hadir bergidik ngeri. "Naruto biar aku yang urus. Dia memang bukan prodigy tapi bukan berarti ia tak bisa berkembang. Manusia akan selalu memulai dari nol" lanjutnya yang meghilang dibalik kilatan kuning.

Sandaime menghela nafas, ia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Minato memang tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya jika itu menyangkut Naruto. Sebenarnya wajar saja mengingat Naruto adalah keluarga satu-satunya setelah kejadian itu. Terlebih lagi Danzo yang memanasi dengan membawa nama root. Root sebenarnya tidak berlaku lagi semejak pemerintahan Minato. Namun kekurangan shinobi setelah penyerangan Kyubi yang menjadi alasan danzo untuk kembali mengoprasikan root tak bisa dihindari.

.

.

.

Naruto terbaring di training ground dengan nafas satu-satu. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan latihan jurus dasar fuutonnya, yah walaupun belum bisa dikatakan sempurna. "Ne, Kakashi sensei apa menurutmu Tou-chan yang sekarang berubah?" tanyanya pada seseorang yang semejak tadi mengawasi latihannya sambil membaca buku bersampul orange.

"Berubah bagaimana maksudmu Naruto?" balas Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang dibacanya. "Hmm.. sekarang tou-chan tak memerintahkan banyak anbu untuk menjagaku, tapi hanya kau saja bahkan tou-chan juga tak melarangku untuk pergi ke luar sendiri selain itu hari ini juga tak ada pembelajaan fuinjutsu" kata Naruto sambil memasang wajah sok mikir ala detektif.

"Bukannya itu bagus, kau tak perlu kabur lagi hanya untuk bermain ke luar atau kau merindukan pembelajaran fuinjutsu dari ayahmu hmm" balas Kakashi yang kali ini menatap naruto dengan mata menyipit.

Mendengar kata fuinjutsu membuatnya bergidik."Ha..ha bukan begitu, tentu aku senang, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Jaa ne"pamit naruto sambil tertawa canggung. Terbebas dari pembelajaran fuinjutsu itu bagaikan mendapat keajaiban di surga. Tentu saja ia senang, terlebih lagi belajar fuinjutsu butuh ketelitian hingga menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk mempelajarinya sambil duduk diam dihadapan ayahnya yang mengawasinya, ia tak suka itu. Tapi melihat harapan besar ayahnya yang ditujukan padanya membuatnya tak enak hati. Perlahan senyumnya memudar.

Langkah Naruto menapak menuju gerbang besar mansionnya. Meninggalkan mansion megah berhalaman luas yang asri dengan pohon-pohon rindang yang mengelilinginya. Jika dihitung-hitung inilah pertama kalinya Naruto bisa keluar mansion tanpa diikuti orang suruhan ayahnya itupun jika aksi kaburnya tak dihitung.

Naruto berjalan melewati pemukiman penduduk diiringi tatapan sinis nan tajam para penduduk. Memang tak ada yang berani menyelakainya karena akan berurusan dengan hokage, namun tetap saja pandangan itu membuatnya tak nyaman. Tatapan itu tatapan kebencian. Memang apa salahnya? Apa ini alasan ayahnya selalu tak mengijinkannya pergi sendiri?

Naruto mengacuhkannya, ia bergegas menuju kedai ramen ichiraku. Tidak seperti warga lainnya paman Teuchi dan putrinya menerimanya dengan hangat. Ya setidaknya ia tahu tidak semua warga memandangnya berbeda.

"Ramen miso jumbo satu" ucapnya atau teriaknya menampilkan cengiran lebar yang membuatnya tampak gemas untuk ukuran anak seusianya. "Ramen miso jumbo akan segera datang Naru-chan" jawab Amane, putri pemilik kedai sambil menampilkan senyum ramah.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memangilku begitu, Ayame-nee" Naruto mendengus mendengar panggilan itu. "Tapi panggilan itu cocok untuk anak yang imut sepertimu, Naru-chan" sahutnya sambil berlalu untuk melayani pengunjung yang lain.

Tak lama kemudian ramen pesananya datang. Ia sudah sangat lapar sekarang apalagi makanan kesukaanya berada dihadapannya siap untuk menjadi mangsa dari perutnya yang meraung-raung minta jatah makan. Ternyata latihan hari ini membuatnya sangat lapar.

Dua orang penduduk masuk ke kedai dan duduk disebelah meja Naruto. Kedua orang itu memakai pakaian yang cukup bagus, sepertinya bukan penduduk biasa, mungkin saudagar kaya. Salah satu orang itu meneriakan pesanannya yang dibalas teriakan juga oleh paman Teuchi yang sedang menyiapkan ramen. Naruto melirik sekilas kedua orang itu dan kembali menikmati ramennya.

"Sial, kenapa Danzo-sama hanya memberi setengah dari uang yang dijanjikannya. Bukankah kita telah menjalankan sesuai yang diperintahkannya. Yang ada kita malah mendapat murka Yondaime-sama membayangkannya saja membuatku merinding" ucap orang berpakaian biru pada rekannya yang berpakaian merah sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Sudahlah yang penting kita juga dapat untung. Lagipula rencana awal Danzo-sama untuk memasukan bocah monster itu di organisasinya gagal. Aku heran kenapa Yondaime-sama sangat perhatian pada bocah monster itu" balas si merah.

"Hm seharusnya bocah monster itu biarkan saja. Ia yang menyebabkan adikku meninggal gara-gara monster Kyuubi itu. Aku akan senang jika ia menderita" tanggap si biru sambil mulai menyantap ramen yang baru tiba.

"Kau benar, bocah monster itu bahkan hanya bisa berulah kurasa ia tak pantas disebut anak hokage. Seharusnya yondaime-sama tak usah membela senjata desa yang bahkan tak berbakat menjadi shinobi itu" si merah menambahi.

"Ya jika dibandingkan menma-sama sungguh ia adalah shinobi gagal, tak berbakat"

Naruto membeku, sebenarnya sejak nama yondaime diungkit ia sudah tak fokus lagi pada acara makannya. Ia memang tak mengerti sepenuhnya pembicaraan itu. Tapi ia tahu bahwa orang yang mereka bicarakan adalah dirinya. Ia beranjak keluar kedai setelah menaruh beberapa keping uang disamping mangkuk ramennya yang belum habis itu.

.

.

.

Naruto mencoba berkonsentrasi menyalurkan chakra angin pada kunai di genggaman tangan mungilnya, mengonsentrasikan agar chakra yang menyelimuti kunainya yang berpendar biru menjadi setajam mungkin. Tipis dan setajam mungkin... Bersiap melancarkan serangan kearah pohon besar dihadapannya...

Bocah monster...

Monster Kyuubi...

Senjata desa...

Shinobi gagal...

Tak berbakat ...

Potongan bayangan itu mengitari kepalanya, memecah konsentrasinya. Hingga akhirnya... Kunai yang dilemparkannya menghasilkan retakan besar yang mengikis ketebalan batang pohon itu. Ini bukan yang diharapkannya, seharusnya kunai itu melubangi pohon sampai menembusnya dengan kerusakan sekecil mungin. Harusnya melubangi bukan menghancurkan, emosi sesaat yang keluar tadi membuat hasinya berkebalikan.

Bekerja dengan tingkat efisiensi setinggi mungkin, menyerang langsung ke titik vital musuh tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Itulah shinobi.

"Kau tak fokus, Naruto. Apa ada hal yang mengganggumu?" tanya Minato menghampiri sang putra yang sedari tadi diawasinya mengambil posisi duduk disamping putranya. Ia menyerahkan sebotol air mineral yang langsung dihabiskan bocah pirang disampingnya.

Naruto menatap bola mata yang sewarna dengannya itu sendu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Haruskah ia bercerita pada ayahnya? Selama ini ia tahu bahwa ayahnya selalu berusaha menjadi sosok ayah sekaligus ibu baginya. Ayahnya selalu berusaha untuk meluangkan waktu disela tugas kenegaraannya. Seharusnya ia juga bisa terbuka pada ayahnya bukan?

Dengan ragu ia kembali menatap ayahnya. "emm...apakah aku... monster?" ucapnya pelan dengan mata sendu meminta penjelasan.

Minato tercenggang saat mendengar pertanyaan putranya. Ia tahu hai ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat, tapi haruskah secepat ini? Ia merasa putranya masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui kenyataan besar yang selama ini ia sembunyikan. Siapa yang memberitahunya kata terlarang tersebut? Setahunya ia melarang penduduk desa untuk membahas hal itu, tanpa terkecuali. Mengingatnya membuat ia geram.

"Tou-chan!" panggilan itu mengembalikan kembali kesadaran Minato. Ia menatap putranya yang kini menatapnya balik penuh harap. Ia tak tega membohonginya lagi... baiklah ia sudah memutuskan. Ia menghela nafas sejenak.

"Lima tahun yang lalu, tepatnya 10 Oktober saat hari kelahiranmu..." ia mulai bercerita.

**Flashback on**

Disebuah ruangan luas yang tergantung kunai spesial yondaime hokage, muncul Minato yang menggendong sang istri bridal style disertai kilat kuning yang menyertainya. "Kenapa...Minato..." Kushina-sang istri berucap lirih. "Semuanya baik-baik saja, temanilah Naruto" ucap Minato menenangkan sembari menidurkan Kushina disamping putranya yang baru lahir itu.

"Naruto..." Kushina mengelus pipi malaikat kecilnya sayang. Minato menatap dua anggota keluarganya itu sendu, ia baru saja bahagia melihat putranya lahir, namun kini masalah baru muncul. Pria bertopeng datang dan berhasil melepaskan segel Kyuubi yang melemah karena persalinan dan melepaskan Kyuubi untuk menghancurkan Konoha. Ia harus segera menyelesaikannya.

"Minato, itterashai" ucap Kushina, mengerti akan tugas suaminya. "Aku akan segera kembali" balas Minato sembari mengenakan jubah kebanggaannya yang bertuliskan kanji yondaime hokage.

Minato muncul di atas patung ukiran wajahnya sendiri. Sebagai hokage, ia akan melindungi desa dan keluarganya. Ia sadar ini adalah kewajibannya, ia tak akan membiarkannya lebih jauh lagi.

Kyuubi yang menghancurkan rumah penduduk menggeram buas. Ia menoleh ke arah Minato dan membentuk bola perpaduan chakra merah biru dan menembakannya ke arah Minato. "Jadi kau menyadari kehadiranku" Minato berucap tenang sambil membentuk segel jikkukan kekkai dan mengeluarkan kunai cabang tiganya. Seketika serangan yang mengarah padanya seakan menembus portal dan akhirnya meledak di luar desa. Serangan itu menciptakan ledakan yang besar, ia harus hati-hati dalam memindahkannya.

Minato berbalik cepat dan menghunuskan kunai di pegangannya saat merasakan chakra asing di belakangnya. Namun serangan yang dilancarkannya hanya menembus tubuh pria bertopeng yang kini bersiap menangkap tangannya dan mengaktifkan jutsunya. "Akulah lawanmu dan berakhirlah sudah" ucap pria beropeng. Tubuh Minato perlahan terhisap masuk jurus musuh dengan cepat ia mengaktifkan jutsunya untuk berpindah tempat hingga lolos dari jusus pria bertopeng. "Dia menghilang, dia sangat cepat. Lain kali aku harus lebih cepat menangkapnya" pria bertopeng itu berguman setelah Minato lenyap dari pandangannya.

Minato muncul kembali di lapangan luas, tempat dimana tertancap kunai hiraishinnya. "Seranganku menembus tapi kemudian dia menjadi nyata dan mencoba menghisapku jutsu macam apa itu?" Tak berapa lama muncul sebuah pusaran yang memuntahkan pria bertopeng beberapa meter di depan Minato. "Aku tak akan melepaskanmu" ujar pria bertopeng.

Minato tersentak, kini ia menyadari bahwa musuh didepannya juga menggunakan jikkukan ninjutsu. Pantas saja jika musuhnya dapat membawa Kushina dan berpindah dengan cepat. Musuhya kini adalah shinobi yang dapat mengalahkan anbu dibawah perintah sandaime hokage, berhasil menyusup ke dalam kekkai yang kuat dan mengetahui segel kyuubi lemah selama persalinan. Terlebih dia melepaskan segel kyuubi, mengendalikannya dan masuk keluar kekkai konoha tanpa diketahui. Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa melakukannya. "Apakah kau Uchiha Madara? Tapi itu mustahil ia sudah lama mati" Minato menyimpulkan sekaligus mengoreksi kembali.

" Begitu kah? Aku juga ingin tahu tentang itu!" sahutnya dengan nada mengejek. "Saat ini tidak masalah siapa dirimu tapi kenapa kau menyerang Konoha?" tanya Minato. "Bisa dibilang aku hanya iseng atau aku memang merencanakannya atau ini adalah perang atau untuk perdamaian" ucapnya ambigu.

Minato menegakkan tubuhnya, ia sadar jika pria bertopeng itu tak ditanganinya disini maka ia akan menjadi ancaman yang lebih besar di masa depan. Kini ia dalam posisi siap tempur mengeluarkan kinai hiraishinnya dan melesat maju ke arah musuhnya. Pria misterius itupun mengeluakan rantai yang masing-masing ujungnya ia genggam dikedua lengannya. Sang musuh pun ikut melesat maju kearah Minato. Ketika keduanya bertemu sang musuh kembali mengaktifkan jutsu andalannya sehingga serangan Minato hanya menembus, namun rantai sang musuh menjerat Minato. Minato sigap sehingga ia juga melakukan hal sama dengan musuhnya sehingga berpindah dan selamat dari serangan sang musuh.

Minato yang sadar serangannya tak berhasil mulai berfikir pola serangan musuhnya, jika serangannya menembus maka selanjutnya yang menang adalah yang paling cepat dalam mengerahkan dua serangan sekaligus. "Kau tak punya harapan lagi!" intrupsi sang musuh menyadarkan Minato dari lamunanya.

Minato berbalik dan kembali melesat cepat ke arah musuhnya yang juga sedang menuju kearahnya. Minato melemparkan kunai hiraishinnya dan menembus musuh. Sang musuh semakin dekat, ia menyeringai jika ia berhasil menyentuh pundak Minato maka dapat dipastikan ialah pemenangnya. Namun sebelum ia menggapainya Minato menghilang menuju kunai yang dilemparkannya tadi.

**"Rasengan"**

Minato meluncurkan jurusnya ke arah musuhnya dari atas. Seketika itu terjadi ledakan yang cukkup besar. Dari asap tebal itu terlihatlah pria bertopeng yang penampilannya compang camping dengan lengan kanannya yang hancur. Namun dari lenganya yang hancur bukannya darah yang terllihat tapi lengan itu seakan meleleh seperti lilin.

Minato belum selesai ia kembali muncul dihadapan pria bertopeng dan melepaskan kontrak Kyuubi. Ternyata setelah jutsu Rasengan ia juga berhasil menandai tubuh sang musuh.

"kau memang pantas menjadi hokage, berhasil membuatku terluka dan melepaskan kendali Kyuubi dariku, namun suatu hari dia akan menjadi milikku lagi, kyuubi dan semua ninja akan tunduk dibawah kekuasaanku" ucap pria bertopeng sembari menghilang dalam pusaran spiral.

.

.

.

Muncul kilatan kuning menyertai kedatangan Minato yang merangkul sang istri dan sebelah tanngannya lagi mengendong sang putra yang baru lahir. "Kushina maafkan aku" Minato berucap lirih "Sekarang aku harus membuat kekkai" lanjutnya. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan kekacauan ini. Setelah bertarung dengan pria bertopeng, ia segera memindahkan kyuubi setelah berhasil menahan serangannya dan kini ia membawa Kushina dan putranya ke tempat dimana ia memindahkan kyuubi.

"Aku masih bisa melakukannya Minato" Kushina mengusulkan. Ia tahu bahwa suaminya menggunakan chakra yang cukup besar untuk memindahkan kyuubi, Minato pasti kelelahan. Walaupun sebenarnya keadaan Kushina juga tak bisa dikatakan baik, namun ia sangat menghawatirkan suaminya. Perlahan rantai yang terbentuk dari chakra muncul dari punggungnya serta dari dalam tanah membentuk kubah setengah lingkaran transparan yang juga mengikat kyuubi dengan rantai chakra kokoh yang menahan pergerakannya.

Suara gemerincing rantai yang mengudara itu membuat Naruto yang masih dalam rangkulan ayahnyapun menangis kencang. "Apa aku membangunkanmu? gomen Naruto" Kushina berkata sambil menatap putranya lembut. "Aku akan menarik Kyuubi dan mati bersamaku jadi kita bisa menunda kebangkitan kyuubi. Aku akan menyelamatkan kalian berdua dengan sedikit chakraku yang tersisa ini. Terima kasih untuk semua yang kau lakukan selama ini" lanjutnya sendu.

"Kushina karnamu aku berhasil menjadi yondaime, kau membuatku menjadi pria sejati, menjadi seorang ayah" Minato menghela nafas, bayangan obrolannya bersama sang guru muncul dalam kepalanya, ia sudah memutuskan. "Aku akan menyegel setengah chakra Kyuubi bersama sisa chakramu ke dalam naruto dan itu akan menjadi bagian dari segel hakke fuin. Kemudian aku akan menyegel setengahnya lagi bersamaku dengan segel shiki fujin" Inilah yang menurutnya terbaik. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Kushina menyegel Kyuubi dengan keadaannya sekarang ini karena tak akan ada yang sanggup menggantikannya sebagai jinchuuriki dan itu akan mengganggu keseimbangan bijuu. Lebih baik ia yang berkorban meskipun harus mati sekalipun.

"Aku yang akan melakukannya Tou-san" suara itu mengalihakan perhatian kedua orang yang sedari tadi berdebat. Mereka mendapati seorang anak dengan rambut merah jabrik sedang menatap mereka sendu. "Menma, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana bisa kau masuk kesini?" tanya Kushina dengan nada khawatir. "Aku yang akan melakukannya Tou-san" bukannnya menjawab pertanyaaan bundanya, Menma mengulang pernyataannya.

"Apa maksudmu Menma?" Minato bertanya walau sebenarnya ia sudah paham kemana arah pembicaraan putranya itu. "Tou-san sudah tahu maksudku bukan? Aku yang akan menyegel Kyuubi. Seperti yang Tou-san katakan Kaa-san tak akan bisa menyegel Kyuubi begitupun denganmu Tou-san, kau seorang Hokage, banyak orang yang membutuhkanmu. Terutama Naruto. Lagipula ini juga tugasku sebagai seorang kakak untuk melindungi adiknya. Bukankah itu yang kalian ajarkan kepadaku?" Menma berucap dengan pelan diakhirnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan Menma? Kau adalah putraku begitupun dengan Naruto karena itulah aku tidak ingin kalian memikul beban seberat ini. Untuk menjaga keseimbangan bijuu? Demi negara? Demi desa? Kenapa harus naruto yang dikorbankan? Kenapa harus mengorbankan nyawa untuk orang sepertiku?" Kushina berucap lirih.

"Tidak Kushina, Menma. Kalian tak perlu mati untuk menyegel Kyuubi. Ini adalah tugas tanggung jawabku sebagai hokage. Aku yang-" ucapan Minato tak selesai terpotong ucapan Menma.

"Hokage. Hokage. Kenapa selalu alasan itu yang Tou-san utarakan. Tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaan Naruto apabila ia tak mengenal orang tuanya? Tak bisakah kau memikirkan perasaanku yang kurang perhatian karena pekerjaan hokagemu itu? Aku tak mau Naruto mengalami hal sama sepertiku. Karena itulah biarkan aku yang menjalankan tugas itu. Biarkan aku dikenang sebagai pahlawan. Sampaikan salamku pada Naruto jangan biarkan dia kesepian" ucap Menma sambil tersenyum.

Minato dan Kushina dapat menangkap berbagai emosi yang keluar bersamaan perkataan Menma. Mereka sadar kesibukan membuat mereka kurang memperhatikan putranya yang satu itu. Namun selama ini mereka sebenarnya sangat mempercayai Menma, menganggap Menma sudah dewasa dikarenakan sifatnya, Menma juga merupakan prodigy klan yang membanggakan sehingga mereka tak terlalu menghawatirkannya. Mereka memberikan kasih sayang dalam bentuk lain. Tapi sepertinya Menma menyalahartikannya.

"Menma sebenarnya-" Kushina terlihat berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu pada Menma yang sudah merapalkan jutsunya untuk membagi dua chakra kyuubi namun perkataannyaterhenti saat ia batuk darah. "Kushina!" Minato yang khawatir menghampiri Kushina. Hal itu dimanfaatkan Kyuubi untuk menusukkan kukunya yang tajam ke arah Naruto yang sudah diletakkan diatas altar. Namun Minato dan Kushina yang sigap menjadikan dirinya tameng untuk melindungi Naruto.

Menma yang sedang mengatur nafasnya tercengang melihat kejadian di depannya. Menyaksikan orang tuanya berkorban untuk adiknya. Bahkan ia yang terkenal pintar berargumen tak bisa berucap sepatah katapun.

"Menma percayalah bahwa kami selalu menyayangimu. Kami bahkan membiarkanmu menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri karena kami sangat percaya padamu. Kau kakak yang baik, Tou-san bangga padamu. Menma" ucap Minato membuat Menma tambah tercengang.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku tak bisa berargumen 'ttebane. Baiklah Kaa-san terima keputusanmu Menma. Naruto pasti bangga memiiliki kakak sepertimu. Maafkan Kaa-san bila selama ini kurang memperhatikanmu. Namun Kaa-san selalu percaya padamu. Kau mirip dengan Tou-sanmu selalu kalem dan tenang dalam menghadapi masalahmu. Kau memiliki pemikiran luas yang menjadikanmu shinobi kebanggaan konoha. Kau membuat kami bangga akan prestasimu. Kau bahkan pandai menyimpan emosimu hingga Kaa-san bahkan tak bisa membaca pola pikirmu 'ttebane. Gomen jika selama ini kau merasa kesepian. Kami sangat mencintaimu Menma.." Menma meneteskan air matanya mendengar ucapan kaa-sannya, ternyata selama ini ia hanya salah paham akan bentuk kasih sayang orang tuanya.

"Dan untukmu Naruto, jangan terlalu memiilih, makanlah yang banyak dan tumbuh kuat. Bertemanlah, bahkan jika kau tidak bisa mendapatkan banyak teman setidaknya beberapa saja namun benar-benar bisa kau percaya. Tentang tiga larangan, maka berhati-hatilah dengan jiraiya-sensei 'ttebane. Naruto mulai sekarang kau akan mengalami banyak kesusahan dan penderitaan. Jujurlah pada diri sendiri. Milikilah impian, yakinlah dan kemudian buat mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan. Masih ada banyak, banyak, banyak, masih banyak yang ingin kaa-san sampaikan padamu. Kaa-san berharap bisa bersamamu lebih lama lagi. Kami mencintaimu" Lanjut kushina memberikan pesannya pada Naruto.

Permata jernih kembali menuruni pipi pria bersurai merah tersebut, mendengar pesan Kaa-sannya ia semakin meyadari bahwa orangtuanya sangat menyaginya, menyayangi keluarganya. "Tou-san Kaa-san maafkan aku jika selama ini selalu menyusahkan kalian. Aku juga mencintai kalian. Naruto pesanku padamu, lindungilah orang yang kau sayangi dan buat Kami bangga. Maaf jika aku tak bisa bersamamu sayonara. Aku menyayangimu" Menma bersiap untuk menyelesaikan handsealnya,

**Poft...**

Tiba-tiba asap tebal muncul menghalangi pandangan.

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

.

.

.

**Hallo senpai semua! Gomen updatenya terlalu lama karena kesibukanku di dunia nyata. Tapi sebagai permintaan maaf chapter 2 ini lebih panjanggg dari kemarin bahkan sejujurnya terpanjang yang pernah kubuat.**

**Bagaimana? Apa di chap ini sudah lebih baik? Tapi maaf jika ceritanya terlalu memaksakan dan inti cerita di chap ini juga sama dengan canon hanya diubah sedikit. Namun kurasa ini penting untuk pondasi cerita selanjutnya karena kedepannya mungin ceritanya akan berbeda dengan canon. **

**Yosh! Waktunya balas review**

**ain , Darnawanz Manitu : ya ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih reviewnya ****^_^**

**Namikaze Miku-chan : Ok terima kasih pujiannya, namun aku juga masih banyak kekurangan, mohon bimbingannya *bungkuk-bungkuk* jangan bosan review ya ****^_^**

**Joe flamer sopan : tentu aku akan berusaha agar ceritanya tidak mainstream, tapi untuk beberapa chap kedepan mungkin perubahannya tidak terlalu kentara. Jadi tunggu saja kelanjutannya! ****^_^**

** .96 , : apa ya? Rahasia. Hehe... untuk sementara ini naruto akan menguasai beberapa jutsu fuuton , selanjutnya tunggu saja kelanjutannya! Tapi jika ada yang punya saran elemen ataupun kemampuan naruto akan aku pertimbangkan! ****^_^**

**Hikitani 8man : ide yang bagus! Terima kasih sarannya, akan aku pertimbangkan. Untuk panggilan tou-chan, tentu nanti Naruto akan merubahnya jadi Tou-san seiring berlarinya waktu(?)****^_^**

** : sepertinya chap ini sudah menjawab pertanyaan senpai tentang alasan Naruto dianggap lemah. Soal bunke itu sudah aku jelasin di a/n awal. Terima kasih sekali lagi atas koreksinya****^_^**

**Naruto Romi Ucumaki : Iya soalnya aku suka genre family. Aku ga bisa untuk membayangkan MinaKushi jahat sama Naruto, rasanya kurang logis. Bagaimanapun keadaannya orangtua pasti sayang sama anaknya kan. ****^_^**

**Terima kasih pada semua yang sudah review, fav dan follow ceritaku. Aku menyadari masih banyak kesalahan dalam fic ini jadi mohon saran, kritik dan reviewnya dari senpai semua. Agar aku bisa perbaiki di chap depan. mohon reviewnya minna...**


	3. spirit of fire

Permata jernih kembali menuruni pipi pria bersurai merah tersebut, mendengar pesan Kaa-sannya ia semakin meyadari bahwa orangtuanya sangat menyaginya, menyayangi keluarganya. "Tou-san Kaa-san maafkan aku jika selama ini selalu menyusahkan kalian. Aku juga mencintai kalian. Naruto pesanku padamu, lindungilah orang yang kau sayangi dan buat Kami bangga. Maaf jika aku tak bisa bersamamu sayonara. Aku menyayangimu" Menma bersiap untuk menyelesaikan handsealnya,

**Poft...**

Tiba-tiba asap tebal muncul menghalangi pandangan.

**Tales of a Gutsy Shinobi © cahayapuji22**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genres : Family, Adventure, Romance, Humor**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : ?**

**Warning : Typos, abal, aneh, ooc, strong!naru, dll.**

**Just for fun**

**Don't like? Don't read**

**Tales of a Gutsy Shinobi**

**Chapter 3**

Angin malam berhembus kencang menguraikan asap tebal yang mendominasi pandangan dari permata saphirenya. Minato membuka kelopak matanya menyapu pandangannya sekeliling, berusaha menajamkan pandangannya untuk melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Ia berusaha untuk menemukan keberadaan seluruh anggota keluarganya, namun pendengarannya lebih dulu menangkap tangisan putranya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit dari luka lubang menganga di perutnya. Dengan tertatih segera ia menghampi sang putra yang terbaring di atas altar penyegelan dan menggendongnya.

"Minato..." ia menangkap suara yang tak asing ditelinganya. Walaupun suara itu lemah namun ia akhirnya bisa menemukan sumber suara itu. Kushina. Ia segera mendekati istrinya yang kini terlihat dalam kondisi memprihatinkan, sebelah tangannya yang bebas kini merengkuh kepala kushina dalam pangkuannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Minato" bisik Kushina lirih sambil menatap permata saphire pria yang merengkuhnya kemudian beralih pada putra kecil dalam gendongan suaminya. "Aku mencintai kalian" lanjutnya pelan.

"Jangan kau lakukan itu, jangan ucapkan selamat tinggal. Belum sekarang, kau mengerti" Minato berusaha tegar walau dalam hati ia tahu jika jinchuriki yang sudah kehilangan bijuunya tak akan selamat, namun salahkah jika ia berharap? Lagi pula sampai saat ini kushina masih bisa bertahan. Ia berharap bisa lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu lagi dengan Kushina. Ia tak bisa membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Kushina. Selama ini ia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Kushina, bahkan mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil. Kushina yang selalu mendampinginya, yang selalu menyemangatinya, yang selalu mensuportnya selama ini hingga kini ia bisa menjadi hokage. Menemani perjalanan hidupnya hingga saat ini. Sungguh ia tak bisa membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Kushina, penyemangatnya.

"Aku tak kuat lagi, Minato. Lagipula sisa chakraku sudah tersegel sesuai dengan rencanamu, kau ingat bukan?" ucap pelan Kushina. "Bertahanlah Kushina. Kau akan selamat. Medis akan datang sebentar lagi" Minato menghiraukan perkataan Kushina, sesungguhnya ia mengingkarinya, ia menyemangati Kushina dan menggenggam lengan istrinya erat.

"Aku menyukai rambut merahku" Kushina berkata sambil tersenyum simpul, mengabaikan perkataan Minato yang sebelumnya. "Rambut merahku membuatku lebih mengenalmu. Mencintaimu adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku. Aku bersyukur bisa menjadi pendampingmu. Kau harus memenuhi permintaanku. Kau harus berjanji padaku kalau kau akan meneruskan hidupmu. Bahwa kau akan menjaga Naruto, tetap bersama naruto saat ia tumbuh dan melindunginya, jangan biarkan ia kesepian, ia akan menjalani hidup yang berat. Berjanjilah padaku, Minato. Jangan pernah ingkari janji itu" lanjut Kushina.

Minato tersentak kini ia baru menyadari bahwa Naruto telah menjadi jinchuuriki Kyuubi yang baru, berarti Menma telah berhasil. Namun netranya tak bisa menemukan keberadaan Menma dimanapun, ia pun tak bisa merasakan chakra Menma. "Berjanjilah Minato" suara lemah itu mengembalikan fokus Minato. "Aku berjanji, tak akan pernah ku ingkari, Kushina. Tak akan pernah" janji Minato.

"Minato!" suara tua itu mengalihkan perhatian Minato. Ia mendapati sandaime hokage yang diikuti beberapa anbu dan iryou-nin dibelakangnya sedang menghampirinya. Ia tersenyum. "Kushina, medis telah datang. Kushina..." Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya berusaha membangunkan Kushina. Namun kenyataan tak sesuai harapan. "Tak akan pernah ku ingkari, aku janji, Kushina..." Minato mengulangi janjinya sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan istrinya yang kini terasa dingin, detik berikutnya kelopak matanya tak sanggup lagi mempertahankan kekuatannya hingga kegelapan menghampirinya.

**Flashback off **

Di bawah pohon rindang di halaman mansion luas itu bersandarlah ayah-anak yang duduk bersebelahan. "Maaf telah membuatmu menjadi wadah Kyuubi, dan karena membebankan semuanya padamu. Juga karena tidak bisa tetap tinggal dan menjagamu serta tidak bisa memberimu kasih sayang. Kata itulah yang pasti disampaikan Kaa-chanmu jika ia ada disini, Naruto" Minato berkata sambil membayangkan wajah Kushina yang tersenyum lembut. Ia tak tahu alasan mengapa ia berkata seperti itu, namun hatinya berkata untuk menyampaikan hal itu pada Naruto. Ia yakin kata itulah yang akan Kushina katakan jika berada didsini. Entahlah. Ia hanya yakin, karena bagaimanapun hanya Minatolah yang sangat mengerti Kushina begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka saling melengkapi.

Minato diam menunggu respon Naruto, namun setelah menit demi menit berlalu suasana jadi hening. Bahkan suara angin berhembus yang melewati keduanyapun tertanggkap jelas dalam pendengarannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati putranya kini sedang berdiri sambil mengacungkan lengan kanannyayang mengepal mengarah ke langit yang sewarna dengan matanya tersebut.

"Yosh! Baiklah kalau begitu" Naruto berucap kelewat semangat."Aku Uzumaki Naruto, shinobi Konoha. Impianku adalah menjadi hokage. Aku akan melebihi semua hokage sebelumnya. Aku akan menjadi lebih keren melebihi Tou-chan, akan menjadi shinobi yang kuat melebihi Kaa-chan, dan akan menjadi shinobi yang membanggakan melebihi Nii-chan" kini shinobi muda itu telah membulatkan tekad apinya. Mimpi yang akan menjadi target kemenangannya itu kelak akan menjadi awal takdirnya. Awal takdir dari sang penyelamat dunia shinobi.

Minato tersenyum mendengar dekralasi putranya. Melihat semangatnya sungguh itu mengingatkannya pada mendiang istrinya. Ia bersyukur jika ceritanya kali ini bisa membuat Naruto menemukan tujuan hidupnya. Sebagai seorang ayah tentu ia akan membantu mewujudkan impian putranya, membantu putranya untuk memenuhi takdirnya. Ia beranjak dari duduknya hendak mengelus puncak kepala pirang itu, namun ia mengurunkannya setelah melihat raut bingung terpasang di wajah bocah yang mempunyai tiga pasang kumis tipis mirip kucing dipipinya itu. Putranya seperti hendak bertanya sesuatu. Apa ia berubah pikiran? Atau akan marah padanya karena menjadikannnya jinchuuriki?

"Jadi,,, apakah aku monster?" pertanyaan kelewat polos itu terluncur begitu saja dari mulut bocah surai pirang. Minato swetdroop sudah jelas ceritanya yang panjang lebar adalah untuk menjawab pertanyaan putranya itu. Apakah penjelasan panjang lebarnya belum jelas tertangkap otak bocah pirang yang kini menatapnya masih dengan tatapan polos. Baiklah mungkin ia harus membiasakan diri untuk memberi penjelasan yang mudah dipahami. Padahal jika dihadapannya adalah Menma pasti ia paham dengan cepat. Oh tidak, kini ia mulai membandingkan Naruto dengan Menma. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Naruto, kau adalah kau. Walaupun Kyuubi berada di tubuhmu, tetapi dia bukan dirimu. Kau adalah jinchuuriki yang mengurung monster, bukan monster. Ketahuilah perbedaannya Naruto. Jadilah dirimu sendiri, jangan terpengaruh perkataan orang lain. Pandanglah ke depan dan raih impianmu. Kau mengerti Naruto?" seru Minato kemudian mengelus surai pirang putranya lembut.

"Mm. Aku mengerti Tou-chan" Naruto menjawab sambil mengangguk semangat. " Baiklah. Kalau begitu persiapkan dirimu untuk menghadapi latihan dari Tou-chanmu ini" Minato menyeringai. Naruto melihat seringaian ayahnya bergidik ngeri, sungguh ia tak pernah melupakan seringaian yang satu itu. Seringaian pertanda mode iblis ayahnya bangkit, bangkit untuk memberinya latihan neraka, latihan yang tak pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya dan ia tak ingin mengalaminya lagi.

"Ah, hehe aku lupa jika aku ada janji dengan Kakashi-sensei. Jaa ne Tou-chan" Naruto langsung berlari ngacir meninggalkan training ground sekaligus halaman mansionnya itu secepat kilat. "Naruto bukankah kau ingin menjadi sekeren Tou-chan. Kemarilah nak akan Tou-chan tunjukkan caranya dengan 'latihan ala Minato' hey Naruto kembalilah" Minato berteriak kencang sambil tertawa. Haha benar-benar keluar dari karakternya beginilah jika ia sudah dalam mode iblisnya.

.

.

.

Di siang hari yang cerah dimana sang surya sedang semangat-semangatnya menyinari seluruh penjuru bumi tepat di atas kepala. Saat dimana para burung sedang santai berteduh di sarangnya yang terdapat di dahan pohon yang rindang. Seseorang yang memiliki rambut panjang lurus bak model iklan sampo menyelinap masuk dalam rimbunnya pohon, mengganggu ketenangan sang burung yang sedang bersantai ria. Ia berjongkok di dahan pohon tersebut sembari matanya mengawasi keadaan sekitarnya atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang kini sedang diikutinya.

"Kau tak pantas menjadi pahlawan" bisiknya pelan pada angin yang berhembus melewati wajahnya. Ia segera beranjak maju berpindah tempat ketika melihat targetnya mulai bergerak. Sungguh ia tak akan melepaskan targetnya kali ini. Ini kesempatan bagus karena kali ini targetnya tak dalam penjagaan seseorang. Ia tak akan membuang kesempatan ini.

Ia membencinya, sangat. Ia tak tau mengapa orang-orang disekitarnya menganggapnya pahlawan. Sungguh ia ingin menolak pendapat itu dari pendengarannya. Ia lebih setuju jika dia-targetnya disebut pencari perhatian ataupun pahlawan kesiangan. Ya pahlawan kesiangan karena baginya dia tak merubah hasil apapun. Maka kini ia disini akan membuktikan bahwa ia bisa mengalahkannya, membuktikan bahwa ialah yang lebih pantas disebut pahlawan.

Ia berhenti ketika melihat targetnya juga berhenti di sebuah lapangan yang cukup luas.

"Keluarlah,aku tahu kau mengikutiku" ia menyeringai ketika targetnya memberikan kesempatan lebih luas untuk ia menjalankan rencananya.

.

.

.

"Huft" Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega setelah berhasil keluar dari mansionnya menghindari ayahnya yang sedang dalam mode iblisnya. Ia heran apa ayahnya juga memberi 'latihan ala minato' pada kakaknya sehingga membuatnya menjadi prodigy dalam usia muda. Tapi sesungguhnya Naruto lebih setuju jika 'latihan ala minato' diubah menjadi 'latihan-dan-penyiksaan-di-Neraka' karena latihan itu benar-benar mendeskripsikan yang namanya latihan di neraka tentu lebih baik latihan fuinjutsu dibandingkan latihan ini.

Bayangkan jika pemanasannya saja ia harus berdiri terbalik dengan kedua telapak tangan sebagai tumpuannya di atas sisi tajam kunai yang sebelumnya ditancapkan dalam tanah. Ia harus melapisi telapak tangannya dengan chakra tipis yang stabil atau ia akan terluka. Sedetik saja konsentrasinya buyar maka telapak tangannyalah yang akan menjadi korban. Meskipun ayahnya berkata bahwa pemanasan seperti itu sangat efektif untuk melatih keseimbangan, konsentrasi dan kontrol chakra terutama kontrol chakra di tangan yang sering digunakan untuk jutsu element pada umumnya, tapi menurutnya itu latihan yang gila.

Nah, jika pemanasannya saja seperti itu bagaimana dengan latihan utamanya? Oh sungguh kau tak akan bisa membayangkannya. Bahkan Naruto sendiri binggung darimana ayahnya mendapat metode latihan gila itu. Dan ia tak mau pusing untuk memikirkannya.

Naruto menghela nafas ketika sadar bahwa cepat atau lambat ia akan tetap menjalani latihan itu, bagaimanapun ayahnya adalah tipe yang keras kepala sepertinya. Jadi meskipun ia menghindar atau menolak sekalipun ayahnya pasti akan tetap bersikukuh untuk melatihnya.

Kini ia sungguh bangga pada kakaknya yang pasti telah melewati banyak rintangan dan latihan hingga bisa membanggakan kedua orang tuanya. Ia telah bertekad untuk bisa melebihi kakaknya tentu perjalanannya masih sangat panjang. Sekarang kakaknya bagai sosok idola baginya, sosok yang memotivasinya untuk menjadi lebih kuat agar bisa melindungi orang yang disayanginya dan membanggakan keluarganya. Bagaimanapun itu adalah pesan kakaknya yang akan selalu ia ingat dan tersimpan rapi dalam memori otaknya.

Naruto terus menyusuri jalan konoha tanpa arah tujuan, tentu saja karena dari awal Naruto hanya menghindar dari ayahnya, bahkan ia tak pernah membuat janji apapun dengan Kakashi, itu hanya merupakan akal-akalannya saja. Langkah Naruto memelan ketika ia merasakan hal yang tak enak, sesuatu yang gelap seperti... kebencian. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah lapangan yang cukup luas.

"Keluarlah,aku tahu kau mengikutiku" ucapnya dengan pose siaga.

Perlahan keluarlah sosok dengan rambut lurus panjang sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Rambut kecoklatan itu berkilau karena efek matahari yang menyinarinya.

"Eh, maaf nee-chan, mungkin aku salah orang" ucap Naruto gugup.

Twitch... Muncul perempatan di dahi sosok berambut panjang tersebut. Ia berbalik menatap tajam Naruto yang berani-beraninya memanggil dirinya Nee-chan. Ia menghela nafas mencoba meredakan emosinya, bagaimanapun ia adalah tipe orang yang tenang tak banyak mengeluarkan emosinya. "Aku Hyuga Neji menantangmu bertarung. Satu hal lagi aku laki-laki jadi jangan sekali-kalinya kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi atau kau akan tahu akibatnya" ujar sosok yang menyebut dirinya Neji dengan seringaian yang menjanjikan kesakitan itu.

"Ehh... go-gomen. Lalu apa maksudmu dengan menantangku bertarung?" tanya Naruto dengan nada gugup yang kentara. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka sosok dihadapannya adalah laki-laki, dengan rambut panjang lurus menjuntai hingga pinggang yang terikat di bagian ujungnya sontak saja ia menyimpulkannya perempuan. Sekarang ia binggung, seingatnya ia tak pernah bertemu dengannya apalagi berurusan dengannya lalu kenapa kini ia ditantang bertarung?

"Kau orang itukan? Orang yang sok pahlawan dengan menolong Hinata-sama. Aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku lebih kuat darimu. Kau tak pantas dipuji semua orang, bagiku kau hanya orang yang sok cari perhatian, menyerahlah! Takdirmu adalah kalah dariku" ujar sosok yang mengaku bernama Neji dengan nada penuh kebencian sembari mengepalkan tangannya ketika ia teringat akan takdirnya, ia bagaikan burung disangkarnya yang tak bisa terbang bebas terikat oleh takdirnya sebagai anggota keluarga cabang klan Hyuga.

Naruto kini menyadari bahwa mata itu sudah tak asing lagi, ia pernah melihatnya ketika menolong anak perempuan seumurannya yang ia anggap teman pertamanya. Naruto menyiapkan postur siaga ketika Neji sudah mengaktifkan byakugannya sehingga terlihat urat-urat disekitar matanya. Kini keduanya dalam posisi siap menyerang, angin yang berhembus lebih kencang dari sebelumnya menandakan dimulainya pertarungan keduanya yang mulai memotong jarak.

"Jan ken pon"

O.o?

.

.

.

Derap langkah kaki menggema di sepanjang lorong menuju kantor hokage, sapaan dan bungkukkan hormat yang mengiringi perjalanannya hanya ia balas dengan senyum charmingnya. Bunyi klik pelan mengalun di pendengarannya saat ia merapatkan pintu dan memasuki ruang kerjanya. Dokumen yang berserakan di meja kerjanya, gulungan perkamen yang entah dimana tempatnya, serta tumpukan buku dan permintaan misi yang bertumpuk tak teratur yang tak jauh dari meja kerjanya Ia menghela nafas saat melihat keadaan ruang kerjanya yang lebih pantas disebut kapal-pecah saat ini. Ohh apakah kini ia menyesal setelah 'memulangkan' sekertarisnya (lagi) yang menurutnya selalu menggodanya dan menempel padanya sepanjang hari itu tiga hari yang lalu. Mungkin mencari sekertaris baru bukan ide yang buruk, namun tentu ia harus lebih selektif lagi agar menemukan orang yang bisa bekerja profesional jika tidak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang lagi.

Ia menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi kebesarannya, kelopak matanya tertutup menyembunyikan keindahan iris sebiru samuderanya. Akhir- akhir ini ia tak bisa fokus dengan laporan yang makin menumpuk di meja kerjanya, terlalu banyak yang mengusik pikirannya saat ini. Diluar mungkin ia dipandang sebagai sosok yang kuat selalu ramah dan mudah senyum, namun sesungguhnya ia rapuh terutama sejak dua orang tercintanya pergi meninggalkannya, ia kehilangan penyemangat hidup. Mungkin kini ia sudah gila jika tak ada Naruto, jika tak mengingat tanggung jawabnya sebagai pemimpin, jika tak meningat janjinya pada Kushina. Mengingat hal tersebut membuatnya tersenyum miris.

Tiba-tiba suara yang cukup familiar mengintrupsinya dari kenangannya, ia melirik untuk mendapati seekor katak yang membawa gulungan dipunggungnya sedang berkrok-krok ria. Segera ia melepas gulungan dari katak tersebut yang beriringan dengan menghilanganya sang katak pembawa pesan mengepul menjadi sekumpulan asap. Ia membuka perlahan pesan tersebut, sesuai dugaannya pesan tersebut dari sang sensei mesummya.

**Minato, aku memang belum mendapat info tentang Menma, tapi aku memdapat informasi yang lebih menarik~**

** Akatsuki menunjukkan taringnya di kirigakure.**

** Ttd Jiraiya**

** Ps : Kau berhutang tiket pemandian air panas padaku.**

Huhh, kini ia mengabaikan kalimat terakhir dari pesan jiraiya. Mengenai Menma ia memang cukup kecewa, apa sebaiknya ia menyerah saja? karena selama ini tak pernah membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Menma seperti hilang ditelan bumi tanpa jejak sedikitpun sejak kejadian itu, hal itulah yang membuatnya terpaksa mengumumkan kematian sang putra walau tanpa jasad sekalipun. Kini telah dibuatnya monumen peringatan atas kepahlawanan Menma dalam kejadian lima tahun lalu.

Informasi selanjutnya jadi hal yang menarik, tentu saja. Setelah kejadian penyerangan Kyuubi itu ia meminta Jiraiya untuk menyelidiki pria bertopeng itu. Baru-baru ini diketahui bahwa pria bertopeng itu berhubungan dengan sebuah organisasi yang menamainya Akatsuki, dimana Orochimaru menjadi salah satu anggotanya. Sebenarnya belum dapat dipastikan apa hubungan pria bertopeng itu dengan Akatsuki ataupun ia merupakan anggotanya juga. Namun organisasi itu patut dicurigai mengingat pergerakannya sulit dilacak ditambah dengan anggotanya yang merupakan perkumpulan missing-nin kelas S.

Sekarang gurunya itu mengatakan akatsuki menunjukkan taringnya di Kirigakure yang berarti tak lama lagi akan ada pergerakan yang dilakukan Akatsuki di Kirigakure. Seperrtinya hal ini akan menjadi hal yang menarik bagi Minato.

.

.

.

Neji mengerang kesal saat refleksnya bekerja lebih dulu dibandingkan dengan pemikirannya saat ini. Bagaimana bisa ia dengan bodohnya merentangkan tangan yang mengartikan kertas kearah Naruto yang menyerukan 'Jan Ken Pon' sambil tangannya membentuk gunting dengan antusiasnya? Ia kini merasa lebih bodoh karena terbawa permainan Naruto.

"Yey...Aku menang dattebayo!" Neji mengepalkan tangan hingga buku jarinya memutih.

"Nah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Nee-chan" Muncul perempatan di dahinya saat panggilan terlarang itu disebutnya kembali.

"Senang menerima tantanganmu, Jaa ne" Byakugannya aktif kembali.

"Awas kau sialan" Neji menggeram sembari melontarkan pukulan yang brutal pada lawan di depannya terbawa emosi.

"Eh, kenapa nee-chan meyerangku dattebayo?" ucapnya frustasi sambil menghindari pukulan Neji. Naruto bingung padahal ia telah menuruti perkataan sosok didepannya dengan menerima tantangannya, jadi apa yang salah? Selama ini ia sering melihat Guy-sensei yang juga menantang kakashi-sensei lalu mereka melakukan Jan Ken. Sekarang ia juga melakukan hal yang sama jadi ia benar kan?

Naruto menghindari pukulan yang mengarah ke dadanya, lalu menghindar lagi dari tendangan yang mengarah pada perutnya. Sial,, jika seperti ini ia akan terus terpojok, Naruto menyadari bahwa serangan Neji terfokus pada titik vitalnya, ia tak boleh terkena serangan itu, satu kalipun. Kini ia tak ada pilihan lain, ia harus menyerang balik.

Waktunya Naruto untuk mengaplikasikan latihan taijutsunya selama ini. Naruto mencoba mengarahkan tinju berlapis chakranya, Neji menahannya dengan menyilangkan tangannya sebelum tinju itu mengenainya. Neji meringis merasakan kekuatan tinju berlapis chakra tersebut, namun ia tetap merangsek maju. Satu pukulan saja maka ia akan menang, pukulan ini pukulan yang khusus Tou-sannya ciptakan walau belum sempurna. Pukulan yang mengkonsentrasikan chakra ke titik tertentu yang harus diarahkan pada jalur chakra lawan, sehingga hanya satu pukulan saja maka akan terjadi gangguan pada aliran chakra lawan. Ia memang belum bisa menggunakannya dengan sempurna, selain ia harus konsentrasi penuh untuk mengalirkan chakra dalam jumlah yang pas ia juga harus tepat mengenai jalur chakra lawan.

Dapat. Akhirnya dipukulan yang kesekiannya ia dapat mengenai dada sang lawan tepat dimana titik yang diincarnya. Ia menyeringai ketika lawannya meringis kesakitan dan mengambil langkah mundur dengan nafas tersenggal. Ia dapat melihat dangan byakugannya bahwa aliran chakra Naruto mulai kacau, akhirnya ia berhasil.

"Takdirmu sudah ditentukan. Sekeras apapun kau berusaha tetap saja kau tak bisa merubah garis takdir. Dan takdirmu adalah kalah dariku, sekarang menyerahlah dan akui kekalahanmu" Neji berujar dengan nada keras.

"Heh, jika kau menungguku menyerah maka kau akan menungguku selamanya-ohok" ucap Naurto lantang walau tak memungkiri kini mulutnya mulai mengeluarkan darah, segera ia mengusapnya dengan lengan bajunya.

Neji menggeram ketika mendengar jawaban Naruto. Ia tak terima, kenapa sosok didepannya tidak menyerah saja? Dengan keadaan seperti itu tentu tak memungkinkan untuk menyerang kembali, setidaknya sampai beberapa menit kedepan. Kenapa ia tetap bisa bertahan? Sedangakan dirinya bimbang dengan takdir itu sendiri. Apakah ia salah jika ia ingin membuktikan bahwa ia bisa menang dari sosok yang disebut pahlawan oleh keluarganya. Ia sudah lelah mendengar pujian keluarga utama yang membanggakan sosok pahlawan yang menyelamatkan Hinata. Kenapa disaat ia bersedih meratapi kematian tou-sannya keluarga yang lain seakan tak peduli dan sibuk memuji kepahlawanan Naruto. Kematian tou-sannya seakan tidak berarti dan sesuatu yang wajar karena kewajiban keluarga cabang adalah melindungi keluarga utama. Ia tak terima mengakui Naruto sebagai penyelamat, karena tou-sannya tetap mati, baginya tak ada yang namanya pahlawan.

"Takdir bisa diubah. Kesalahan besar jika kau berfikir bahwa takdir sudah ditentukan secara menyeluruh" ucap Naruto.

"Kau tak mengerti akan takdir yang terbebani dengan tanda yang tak pernah bisa dihapus seumur hidup. Kau tak merasakannya" Neji berucap garang.

"Heh,Takdir yang terbebani kah?" ia tertawa pelan teringat dengan segel diperutnya. "Jika aku mengerti, lalu kau mau apa? Kau bukan satu-satunya yang spesial" ia menghela nafas. "Klan Hyuga kah? Klan yang membuat peraturan dengan memberi segel kutukan pada setiap anggota bunke. Keluarga cabang yang dikorbankan untuk untuk melindungi keluarga utama hanya dengan dalih untuk melingungi kekkei genkai. Kau salah satunya bukan?" ia berhenti sejenak ketika Neji menggeram. "Jika kau tak terima dengan takdirmu, maka ubahlah takdir itu. Jika kau tak ingin melindungi mereka karena itu takdirmu, maka lindungilah mereka sebagai keluargamu. Jika kau tak ingin terbebani dengan tanda kutukan didahimu, maka anggaplah itu sebagai lencana kepahlawananmu kelak. Jika kau ingin mereka akui, maka jadilah kuat. Kau yang menjalani takdimu, maka takdirmu berada dalam genggamanmu" ucap Naruto. Ia tak sadar bisa berucap panjang lebar saat ini. Untuk masalah klan Hyuuga tentu itu sudah menjadi dongeng sebelum tidur yang diceritakan Tou-channya jadi tentu ia sudah hafal karena Tou-channya tak segan-segan mengulang cerita itu untuknya.

Neji terdiam mencerna perkataan sosok yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu. Jika dipikirkan baik-baik memang perkataan itu ada benarnya. Tentu saja mengapa ia tak pernah berfikiran seperti itu? Ahh, Sial,, sekarang ia merasa kalah lagi dengan bocah-bodoh-tapi-jenius-plus-cerewet-menurutnya yang masih didepannya ini. Oh apakah ia harus mengucapkan terima kasih atas ceramah gratis yang sudah menyadarkannya ini. Tapi dimana ia harus menyimpan harga dirinya yang tinggi ini? Tapi bagaimanapun tentu sosok didepannya sudah mengubah pemikirannya dan ia rasa pantas diberi setidaknya ucapan terima kasihnya, walaupun ia rasa enggan terlalu mahal rasanya untuk memberikan hal itu.

.

.

Naruto mebelalak lebar ketika melihat kilat kuning-tanda kedatangan seseorang yang familiar dimatanya-yang tiba-tiba muncul beberapa meter didepannya- yang untungnya sedang membelakanginya terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu atau seseorang. Oh tidak ia harus segera kabur atau ia akan menjadi seonggokan tubuh mengenaskan tanpa tenaga keesokan harinya akibat latihan yang menjanjikan kesakitan ala minato. "Nee-chan..." ucapnya pelan tak mau eksistensinya diketahui sosok yang sedang mencarinya. Namun yang dipanggil menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam seakan ada uang segepok diujung kakinya. Sial ia tak punya waktu lagi. Segera ia mengaktifkan jurus terampuhnya-langkah seribu no jutsu.

.

.

Minato yang kini bersemangat kembali untuk melatih putra tercintanya sedang berkeliling mencari keberadaan putra bungsunya itu. Terakhir kali ia bisa merasakan chakra Naruto didaerah sini, jadi ia segera melakukan Hiraishin menuju tempat tersebut. Namun kini ia tak mendapati Naruto disini. "Hah...apa aku telah terlambat?" ucapnya sambil menoleh kanan kiri untuk mencari putranya, namun yang ia dapati hanya seorang anak yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Mungkin bertanya padanya tak ada salahnya, siapa tahu ia tahu keberadaan Naruto. Ia berjalan mendekati anak tersebut.

Neji berusaha menurunkan harga dirinya kini, ia tentu harus berterima kasih. Ia membungkukkan badannya 90 . "Maafkan aku yang telah membentakmu tadi Terima kasih telah menyadarkanku sekali lagi Arigatou..." ucapnya dalam satu nafas saking gugupnya.

"Ehh..." Minato yang bingung bahkan tak sanggup mengeucapkan sepatah katapun. Mengapa sosok di depannya meminta maaf padanya? Padahal ia hanya ingin bertanya,bahkan otak jeniusnya tak dapat menemukan alasannya saat ini.

Neji yang heran dengan reaksi yang diterimanya menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Kini dihadapannya bukan sosok bocah pirang berisik melaikan sosok dewasa dari bocah yang tadi berada dihadapannya. Bagaimana bisa bocah pirang tadi bisa jadi sosok dewasa hanya dalam beberapa detik? Neji merasa otaknya mulai konslet, ia merasa kini ia adalah orang terbodoh di dunia...

**To be Continued**

Hai minna-san, jumpa lagi!... gomen karena updatenya telat-lagi. Bagaimana chapter ini, sudah lebih baik? Kuharap reader semua menyukainya. Aku fikir chap sebelumnya terlalu serius, jadi chap ini mungkin lebih banyak humornya, garing kah? Gomen, karena aku masih belajar dalam genre tersebut.

Apapun itu tolong ungkapkan pendapat reader semua untuk chap ini ya..ya.. Apa alurnya terlalu cepat? Atau justru lambat? Tolong beri saran, pesan, kritik, komentar, request, flamer(?), dan teman-temannya, agar aku bisa memperbaiki di chap depan dan demi memperbaiki kualitas tulisanku. Jika ada saran atau request juga untuk adegan chapter selanjutnya, akan kupertimbangkan.

**Mohon reviewnya minna...^-^b**


End file.
